Breaking the Habit
by Marital Love Affair
Summary: Its my first songfic to Linkin Park's "Breaking the Habit". Also, its my first Yu-Gi-Oh story. If you don't like Anzu then don't read it. {PG just in case.}


Breaking the Habit  
  
Shisori: SONGFIC TIME!!! Yay!  
  
Kijo (Kiah): {O-o;;} Sure  
  
Shisori: DISCLAIMER TIME!...I must sue now! Oh, yeah, if you don't like Anzu then I suggest you get out. Now. I hate flames from Anzu Haters. I don't like Shizuka but I dont flame pro-shizuka type stories, so shut up.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't freaking own Yu-Gi-Oh or Linkin Park and their spankin' song and music video.  
  
-  
  
Anzu started walking down her hallway, a slightly agitated look on her bruised face. Her father had hit her again. This all happened everyday, get up, get dressed, go to school with cover-up on, come home, make dinner, get hit by her drunken father, take a shower, go to bed worrying about her well-being.  
  
-Memories consume  
  
Like opening the wound  
  
I'm picking me apart again  
  
You all assume  
  
I'm safe here in my room  
  
Unless I try to start again-  
  
But, today was different. When she got up, instead of her 'perky' colors, she wore black. (AN- Okay, so I am pretending that she can wear stuff other than the school uniform.) Anzu Mazaki was a whole new person, but the memories stayed and she couldn't stand them.  
  
"Anzu! Anzu, wait up!" Yuugi yelled as he ran up to her in the hallway. He looked breathless from running so much.  
  
"Yes, Yuugi?" She questioned, annoyed at her "Friend". 'Friend? Yeah right. Malik, Bakura, Ryou and Marik are my only friends now.'  
  
-I don't want to be the one  
  
The battles always choose  
  
'Cause inside I realize  
  
That I'm the one confused-  
  
-I don't know what's worth fighting for  
  
Or why I have to scream  
  
I don't know why I instigate  
  
And say what I don't mean  
  
I don't know how I got this way  
  
I know it's not alright  
  
So I'm breaking the habit  
  
I'm breaking the habit   
  
Tonight-  
  
"Did you hear?" He asked hyperly,(Kiah: Is that even a word? Shi: Shrugs I don't know!)"The new Linkin Park cd is out today!"  
  
"Really? Doesn't it have that song called 'Faint' on it?" Anzu wondered aloud. Yuugi just nodded to her query. "Okay, thanks Yuug." She replied and ran to the store. (AN- School is out)  
  
After that little conversation, Anzu got the cd but stopped at one song. Breaking the Habit.  
  
-Clutching my cure  
  
I tightly lock the door  
  
I try to catch my breath again  
  
I hurt much more  
  
Than anytime before  
  
I had no options left again-  
  
-I dont want to be the one  
  
The battles always choose  
  
'Cause inside I realize  
  
That I'm the one confused-  
  
She smiled at that song and started singing along, just happy that her dad wasn't around. She saw this song in animated form before on tv, so she knew most of the words.   
  
Anzu singing: "I don't know what's worth fighting for  
  
Or why I have to scream  
  
I don't know why I instigate  
  
And say what I don't mean  
  
I don't know how I got this way  
  
I'll never be alright  
  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
  
I'm breaking the habit   
  
Tonight"  
  
"...I'll paint it on the walls  
  
'Cause I'm the one at fault  
  
I'll never fight again  
  
And this is how it ends"  
  
"...I don't know what's worth fighting for  
  
Or why I have to scream  
  
But now I have some clarity  
  
to show you what I mean  
  
I don't know how I got this way  
  
I'll never be alright  
  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
  
I'm breaking the habit   
  
I'm breaking the habit   
  
Tonight"  
  
At that moment, the phone rang. It was Malik and Marik saying something about hearing about her father being arrested.   
  
"I didn't hear about that yet." There was a knock on the door. "Hold on for a minute." She got up and went to the door and saw the police holding her father.  
  
"Miss, is this your dad?" He asked.  
  
Anzu just looked at the man who looked bloody, dirty and smelled like alcohol. "No, sir. I have never seen this man in my life." She answered, hiding a smile.  
  
-  
  
Shi: Okay! I'm done with this 'chapter/story' mabober. I will have a sequel to it soon. Another songfic. I'm leaving this as it is for right now.  
  
Kijo: Why? It would be easier to just finish it. {..}  
  
Shi: It is supposed to be a cliffhanger...As in sequels. {..;}  
  
Kijo: Just review. Please. {xx;} 


End file.
